


Green-eyed Master

by jalpari



Series: Linzin through the seasons [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: A one shot set in the beginning of season 4. Tenzin becomes aware of a growing camaraderie between Mako and Lin. Hilarity ensues. Linzin fluff.This is meant to be a standalone one shot but for anyone who has read my twelve part Linzin series - Linzin through the seasons - this can fit in the events of part 10: Stand by me.





	Green-eyed Master

A/N -

Just a fluff piece I thought up because I loved the equation between Mako and Lin and always imagined them becoming good friends and maybe even sharing a mentor-protege relationship.

Also, in a weird way, I feel that Mako could be like the son she never had and held a soft spot in her heart especially because he was an orphan. He had the aloof grouchiness of Lin and the calm gentleness of Tenzin.

P.S. Hopefully someone noticed my world play on green-eyed 'monster'!

* * *

Three years had flown by in the blink of an eye. Despite the growing unrest, given Kuvira's actions in the earth kingdom and the impending return of the monarchy with the coronation of Prince Wu, Tenzin felt at peace. It had been a long road, but Pema and him had made the transition for their family as smooth as possible. He was glad that they had been able to handle their separation in a mature and loving way.

Over time, Jinora had developed a special bond with Lin. And as he had learnt, on speaking with Katara all that time back in the south pole, time was what Lin had needed to reach out to him again. He was happy with the warmth and friendliness she had begun to show him. There was an air of comfort whenever she was with him.

After the ribbon cutting ceremony to celebrate the city's growing infrastructure, everyone came back to air temple island for lunch. It had been a while since everyone had gathered together. There was a general sense of excitement as the time of Korra's return drew nearer. Prince Wu had joined them for the meal and as had become a common sight, Mako was standing in the vicinity, grouchy yet alert.

Tenzin noticed Mako as he stood beside Lin, guarding the prince. He had noticed their bond develop as well. Mako had never been scared of Lin like the other detectives. Tenzin admired that about him and had been silently thankful for it. But as he looked on at them now, he was caught off guard as he saw Mako suddenly turn to face Lin. Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

_He looks awfully close._

What came next seemed even more unbelievable. Mako grabbed Lin by the arms and seemed to be shaking her as he frantically shook his head.

_What? How...how is she letting him do that! Lin never allows anyone, let alone an officer, get so close._

* * *

"Ugh this coronation cannot come soon enough. I can't wait to go back to being a detective."

"Umm right ummm yeah about that…"

"What?"

"I don't know to tell you this...you're going to ba sing se with the prince."

"No!" Mako grabbed Lin's arms vigorously shaking his head in disbelief and despair.

"I tried to get you out of it but...it's over my head!" Lin muttered, feeling guilty. The poor boy was simply getting caught in between the politics - a pawn in Raiko's diplomatic game.

As Mako turned back hiding his face in his hands, Lin noticed Tenzin staring at them with wide eyes. Unable to understand his expression, she was about to mouth a question to him when it was announced that a Southern water tribe ship was pulling up to the dock. Everyone jumped up, ready to finally welcome Korra back! Lin followed, wondering in amusement what Tenzin had been thinking.

* * *

"Tenzin! Have you been waiting long?" An abrupt voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No…that's quite alright."

An awkward silence followed as Lin returned to her desk and assembled some papers. A few seconds later she looked up with a questioning look on her face.

"Spit it out, Tenzin!"

"Spit what out? I just came by...to...see how things were going? You know, any leads on Korra?"

Lin stared at Tenzin for a while, trying to guess his real reason for showing up. He shifted around nervously under her gaze and let out a cough.

"Also, I've decided to send the kids on a mission to find her. Jinora can track Korra better than anyone else, you know...by connecting with her spirit."

Lin remained silent, silently enjoying prolonging his discomfort. But the expression on his face made her feel a little sorry and she decided to put him out of his misery.

"Sit down, Tenzin. Care for some tea?"

"Yes, I'd like that", he forced a smile as he sat opposite her.

At that moment, as if the universe had read Tenzin's mind, a knock broke the silence.

"Chief...oh sorry I wasn't aware you had company. Should I come back later?"

It was Mako. He bowed at Tenzin as he caught him throwing him a sideways glance.

"No, that's alright. Come on in."

Mako marched to her desk and placed a file in front of her.

"The details you asked for, Chief."

"Ah...your babysitting report."

Lin chuckled. Mako grunted and looked exasperated.

"Come on Chief...I am begging you. _Please!_ "

Lin leaned back in her seat, looking directly at Mako.

"I'm sorry Mako. I really am."

He moved closer to where she sat and looked pleadingly at her. He ran his hand through his hair and groaned.

"He is driving me _crazy._ All he does is go to the spa and fancy dinners and hit on any woman who crosses his path. If I have to hear him say ' _Wu down'_ one more time…"

Lin couldn't control herself any longer. She let out a laugh that kept increasing to the point of being hysterical. She stood up and walked over to him.

"It's not _all_ bad. Relax! After all, you can get a nice massage and a facial all at the expense of the city!"

Lin mocked him affectionately as she lightly punched his arm. Mako pouted and then grinned.

"Fine", he began walking back to the door. "Duty calls."

"Be sure to change his diaper." Lin smirked.

Mako gave her a salute and grunted as he left the office.

As Lin sat down, she noticed Tenzin had a strange look on his face. It was the same expression she had seen back at the temple just before the announcement of the Southern Water tribe ship's arrival.

"Tenzin, what's the matter? You look worried."

Tenzin adjusted his position and his face, clearing his throat.

"No, no nothing. So how's Prince Wu doing? Any...imminent threats?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"He seems to be in good hands. Mako is a...fine detective", he muttered.

Something in his tone made Lin tilt her head sideways.

"Yes, he certainly is", she replied slowly.

"It's a shame he is assigned to the Prince though. He showed a lot of promise as a detective."

Lin's lips curled up ever so slightly. She recognized the tone, although she couldn't figure out what had brought this on. The last time she had heard this tone, was when she was in the training academy and Tenzin had visited her. He had sat and watched her sparring session with her would-be partner. After the session, he had made similar comments about the guy.

 _He seems to be quite good, he will make a good detective_ , _you two seemed to have become good friends in such a short time._

But being Tenzin, the airhead air bender, he had of course not said anything directly.

"You two seemed to have become...friends."

And there it was. Tenzin was jealous. And she couldn't figure out why. But it made her burst into laughter to the point where tears ran down her cheeks.

"What? What is it, Lin!"

She sensed a growing irritation in his voice and it only made her double down in laughter, clutching her sides. She could hear him huff and grunt in the background. After several minutes, she regained her composure, and in between wheezes managed to get some words out.

"What on earth brought this on, Tenzin?" She sputtered.

"Brought _what_ on?"

"This", she giggled, "You're jealous!"

Tenzin gasped in shock.

" _Jealous!?_ I am not jealous." He stated indignantly. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because, Tenzin, I have seen this all before. I have heard that tone and I have heard those _exact_ same words before."

He looked at her cluelessly and she sighed.

"During my training days? Remember? My partner...Wei? Ring a bell?"

A flush spread across Tenzin's face. He remembered Wei alright. As much as Lin had snorted and brushed it off, he was sure Wei had feelings for her.

"I remember him but that is _not_ the case right now, Lin. You're being ridiculous."

"No, _you're_ being ridiculous."

"Lin, why in the name of the spirits, would I be jealous? I mean it's not like we're…"

He cut his sentence short as he realized just what he was about to say. But to his surprise, Lin had a smug expression on her face. She sat back crossing her arms across her chest, completely sidestepping the implications of what he had been about to say.

"You're a terrible liar. Now tell me, what is going on?"

Tenzin was at a loss for words.

_What was going on in his mind? What was he even thinking? Had it all been his imagination. And even if it wasn't, it was not his place to say anything. Or feel bothered._

But Lin's blunt expression would not leave his face. And he caved.

"I...I...couldn't help but notice how...close Mako has gotten to you. He seems to take more liberties with you than any of the other officers. I think he...he likes you...and I just wanted to make sure you knew...and ensured that it wouldn't...affect…"

A broad smile of wonder and amusement erupted on her face. She leaned forward slamming her hands on the desk.

"What!?"

She stood up and walked over to him, standing with her hands on her hips.

" _What`_ did you just say?"

Another interruption. It was her secretary this time.

"Uh...chief...there's been a robbery. Mako radioed and asked for you to go check it out. He said it was related to the new gang you have been tracking."

Lin tried to hide a smirk, but it was too late. Tenzin scowled.

"Thanks, Sazia. Tell _Mako_ ", she emphasized his name looking at Tenzin in delight, "that I will be right there."

As Sazia left, Lin turned to Tenzin again. Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned in closer and flicked his beard affectionately.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She walked out silently giggling to herself and shaking her head, leaving an embarrassed Tenzin behind. She hadn't noticed the hint of a smile that had begin to form on his face as he touched his beard.


End file.
